Una sorpresa de altura
by lisahayeshunter
Summary: Rick a decidido pasar un día al lado de Lisa y compartir con ella una de las cosas que más disfrutaba antes de unirse al RDF.


Ni Robotech, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es sólo para divertir.

**UNA SORPRESA DE ALTURA**

Era un día brillante y Rick se peinaba nuevamente su rebelde cabello. Se vio en el espero antes de salir. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta gris que acentuaba más el azul de sus ojos.

Tomó sus llaves y silbando cerró la puerta de su casa y se subió a su jeep. Sonrió todo el camino hasta que llegó al lugar al que se dirigía. Bajó de su jeep y corrió alegremente hacia la puerta. Al tocar, una mujer abrió la puerta.

"¿Lista?" – Preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

"Creo que sí. Aunque lo estuviera más si me dijeras a dónde vamos. No sé siquiera si voy vestida adecuadamente." – Rick vio a su amiga de arriba a abajo. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta color negro entallada. Su largo cabello castaño estaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

"Estás perfecta, Lisa." – Dijo Rick con una sonrisa, y sin más, tomó a Lisa Hayes de la mano y la acompañó al jeep, donde acomodó la cesta de comida que la mujer había preparado.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – Cuestionó la joven mujer a su acompañante.

"No seas desesperada. Ya lo sabrás cuando lleguemos."

"Sabes que soy una Capitana de la RDF, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo sé. Me lo recuerdas todos los días, cuando me amenazas con mandarme a corte marcial por lo que tú llamas . . . romper el reglamento."

"Pues te lo recordaré de nuevo, pues si algo me pasa es justo a donde vas a ir." – Rick no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida de burla.

Lisa decidió disfrutar del viaje, no era todos los días que salía con Rick, y no pensaba echarlo a perder porque el chico quería darle una sorpresa. El aire le daba de lleno en la cara, pero no le molestaba, al contrario, sentía mucha paz.

Después de una hora de camino llegaron a lo que parecía un hangar.

"Rick . . . pero" – Volteó Lisa a ver a Rick que en ese momento se bajaba del jeep y se dirigía a su dirección para abrirle la puerta. – "¿En dónde estamos?"

"Ahorita vas a ver."

Rick tomó de nuevo la mano de Lisa y la encaminó a la entrada del hangar. Ella ya no quiso preguntar más. El piloto no podía estar alejado de los aviones ni en su día libre. Lo más probable es que la llevara a dar una vuelta en el mockingbird. Lisa iba a regresarse por la canasta de comida, pero Rick no se lo permitió, pues por el momento no la necesitarían.

El joven piloto se dirigió de inmediato al mostrador del lugar, mientras que Lisa veía todo a su alrededor. Del techo colgaban lo que parecían paracaídas, y las paredes estaban repletas de fotografías de gente en aviones y personas que parecían estar en el aire. El corazón de la mujer se detuvo de inmediato al imaginar de qué se trataba todo eso.

Rick se acercó a ella con un portapapeles en donde habían unas hojas y una pluma.

"Yo te lo leo y tú firmas al final de cada párrafo." – Le dijo mientras la dirigía a un enorme sofá donde ambos se sentaron.

Mientras Rick leía, los ojos de Lisa se abrían más y más.

"Yo no pienso firmar eso Rick . . . ¡Estas loco si crees que me voy a aventar de un avión!" – Le grito Lisa a Rick casi histérica.

"Va a ser divertido, Lisa. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo voy a estar contigo." – Trató de reconfortarla el muchacho, pensando que tal vez no había sido una buena idea llevarla sin avisarle antes.

"Tú eres un piloto, Rick. ¡Los pilotos no se tiran de aviones por diversión! Un piloto nunca abandona su avión, a menos que su vida esté en peligro." – Le decía atropelladamente la mujer con los ojos como platos de la impresión.

"Es verdad, pero esto era algo que también hacía con mi padre. Hace mucho que no lo hago, y cuando supe de este lugar, la primer persona en la que pensé para que me acompañara fue en ti." – Lisa estaba perdida. Lo que había dicho, y la mirada tierna del chico la habían convencido. Si le hubieran dicho en ese momento que tenía que meter la cabeza en la boca de un león, lo hubiera hecho sin pensar.

Lisa terminó de leer las ocho hojas y firmó en cada uno de los lugares en los que se necesitaba. Después de eso los encaminaron a un cuarto donde vieron un video sobre lo que estaban a punto de experimentar y lo que debían hacer. La mujer apretaba fuertemente los ojos cada vez que escuchaba en el video "Pueden morir" una y otra vez.

"¿Rick…" – Preguntó Lisa después de ver el video. – "haz hecho esto tú antes."

"¡Claro Lisa! Mi padre y yo solíamos dar clases de paracaidismo. Cuando mi padre murió dejé de dar clases, pero de vez en cuando iba con unos amigos y me dejaban saltar. Después pasó lo de la invasión, y me fue imposible hacerlo de nuevo, hasta hoy."

Lisa pensó por un momento y después habló de nuevo. – "Entonces, sí salto, pero con una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"Que seas tú mi instructor."

"¡Pero hace mucho que no lo hago!" – Ahora era el turno de Rick de tener los ojos de plato. Nunca pensó que Lisa le pidiera eso.

"Eres un excelente piloto. Estoy segura que serás un excelente instructor de salto también." – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Cualquier señal de nerviosismo desapareció del rostro de la mujer. Rick se sintió atrapado por esos ojos verdes. No había nada más que decir, él sería su instructor.

Después de convencer al dueño del lugar, se dirigieron al avión de práctica. El instructor les decía que hacer, mientras que Rick sostenía a Lisa y la ayudaba a seguir las instrucciones.

Luego de dar las últimas indicaciones, se dirigieron al lugar donde les pondrían los arneses. Un instructor ayudó a Rick a ponerse el arnés, y después Rick se lo puso a Lisa, bajo la supervisión del dueño del lugar. Tanto Rick como Lisa se pusieron muy nerviosos, pues él tenía que tocar a la mujer de forma que nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer antes por miedo a la reacción de ella.

Una vez listos, los encaminaron a un avión pequeño. Lisa temblaba de miedo, pero no dejaría que Rick lo notara. Así que en cuanto le dijeron que se subiera al avión, lo hizo. Rick y Lisa terminaron uno frente al otro en el estrecho avión. Llegado el momento, Lisa tendría que darse la vuelta y quedar de espaldas a Rick.

De vez en cuando, Rick y Lisa se quedaban mirando y sonreían tímidamente. El piloto y el instructor sonreían al notar algo que tal vez ni la misma pareja sabía.

Después de 25 minutos y más de 10,000 pies de altura, el piloto dijo que era hora. De inmediato, Lisa se dio la vuelta y Rick se acercó para amarrar su arnés al de ella. Lisa sentía las manos de Rick cerca de sus hombros y sus caderas. Un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas y agradeció que él no pudiera verla. Mientras la amarraba, le hablaba muy cerca del oído para que pudiera escucharla. Ambos tuvieron que controlar un cosquilleo que comenzaba a caminar por sus cuerpos. Rick dio la señal de que estaba listo y el instructor abrió la puerta. De inmediato, Lisa se dirigió a la entrada, justo como le habían indicado, evitando agacharse para no llevarse a Rick a su espalda. Rick tocó su pierna derecha y le indicó que la estirara para ponerla en el peldaño del avión. El viento daba directo en la cara de Lisa, y éste mismo le hacía difícil colocar el pie donde debía. Una vez que se puso en posición, Rick le indicó que acomodara la pierna izquierda justo como le habían indicado. Lisa veía hacia abajo y temía no poder saltar. La vista era impresionante y todo en la tierra no eran mas que cuadros de colores.

Rick la tomó por los hombros y le preguntó si estaba lista. Lisa sólo pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente. En ese momento, Rick comenzó a balancearla de atrás hacia delante mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la cadera. Contó hasta tres y ambos salieron disparados del avión. Lisa dio un grito que salió de lo más profundo de sus pulmones mientras veía que bajo ella sólo estaba el suelo a muchos, pero muchos pies de altura. Al recordar que era Rick quien la llevaba sujetada, se relajó y comenzó a disfrutar del paseo. Las piernas de ambos se entrelazaron mientras caían libremente. Los brazos de Lisa se extendieron a sus costados y Rick la tomó por las manos después de un rato.

"TE AMOOOOOO" – Le gritó Rick a Lisa mientras caían libremente. Lisa volteó y le grito que si qué había dicho. – "TE AMOOO." – Gritó Rick de nuevo y Lisa sonrió al entender el significado de sus palabras.

"YO TAMBIÉN TE AMOOOOO" – Le gritó ella también.

Rick le indicó que iba a soltarla un poco y después soltó el paracaídas. Ambos gritaron de felicidad mientras el paracaídas los hacía regresar hacia arriba unos cuantos pies.

El muchacho le indicó a Lisa que sujetara las agarraderas del paracaídas. Así lo hizo y de inmediato Rick soltó sus propias agarraderas para tomar las de Lisa. Sin pensarlo, depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica. Ella no sabía que la emocionaba más, la sensación de estar planeando, la vista, o el saber que era Rick quien estaba con ella. ¡No lo podía creer! Todo era como un sueño.

"¿Quieres girar?" – Le cuestionó a la mujer, a lo que ella le dijo que sí.

Juntos dieron tres vueltas hacia la derecha, y luego tres a la izquierda. Después planearon por unos minutos más hasta que llegó el momento de prepararse para el aterrizaje.

"Levanta las piernas." – Le ordenó el joven piloto, a lo que Lisa obedeció enseguida. Todo fue como un vals perfectamente ensayado. Lisa levantó las piernas justo a tiempo para que Rick cayera al suelo, el sonido de sus tenis al golpear la tierra los recibió enseguida. Finalmente Lisa tocó el suelo sana y salva. Rick la abrazó por atrás y volvió a besar su mejilla. – "Gracias por haber venido conmigo, Lisa." – Le dijo antes de desamarrar su arnés.

En cuanto se sintió libre, Lisa se dio la vuelta y se abrazó de Rick. Este de inmediato la levantó del suelo y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" – Le preguntó mientras la depositaba en el suelo.

"Claro que sí" – Le contestó de inmediato. Se abrazaron nuevamente para después sellar su noviazgo con un largo beso. Lisa no sabía si estaba mareada por el paseo, o por el beso del muchacho.

El instructor y el piloto sólo veían a la enamorada pareja de lejos, y sonrieron felices. Si que había sido un gran vuelo.

**FIN**


End file.
